Forever and Always
by AkaiCho
Summary: The lost person in sweet dreams, shall resolve to a yellow rose, in order to please the Dream Princess. Sleep with me.
1. My Dearest Brother

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 1 : My Dearest Brother.**

-

Neji menunduk sedih memandang wajah putih pucat yang sedang tertidur pulas di salah satu kamar di Hyuuga Mansion, dia selalu melakukan hal ini sepanjang waktu setiap hari, tapi dia tak pernah bosan.

Dia membelai poni indigo yang membingkai wajah Hinata. Hinata tetap tertidur, tidak terganggu sama sekali. Neji dan Hinata sudah semakin akrab sejak ujian Chuunin, SANGAT akrab malah, tapi hanya sebatas saudara . Neji menghela napas, kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan kecil Hinata.

_-_

_-_

_+Flashback+_

-

" _Neji-nii-san !! " Hinata berteriak selaku berlari ke arah Neji yang terluka, tidak mempedulikan mayat ayah dan adiknya yang sudah ditangisi-nya._

" _Sial !! " Neji mengutuk kakinya yang tak bisa bergerak karena terkilir._

" _Khu khu khu ... sungguh kakak adik yang mengharukan ... atau menyedihkan ? " Kabuto terkekeh. Dan dalam sekejap muncul di depan Hinata. Hinata tersentak. Kabuto menjambak rambut Hinata dengan kasar, Hinata berteriak pelan. _

" _Akan kuberikan hadiah istimewa padamu, Bunke, sebagai tanda terima kasih telah menyusup masuk ke markasku " Tangan Kabuto menjambak rambut Hinata lebih keras._

_Seluruh tubuh Hinata memberontak, menolak untuk disakiti begitu saja. Kabuto menyeringai melihat penderitaan Hinata, kemudian mengalirkan cakra berwarna ungu ke dalam tubuhnya._

" _Kyaaaa !! " Hinata berteriak kesakitan, dari tengkuknya muncul samar-samar tanda '+'_

_Kabuto kembali terkekeh melihat Hinata terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan Neji yang meneriakan nama Hinata tanpa henti._

" _Khu khu khu ... Kita akan bertemu lagi ... Itu kalau kau ingin melepaskan kutukan itu " Seringai Kabuto semakin lebar dan langsung lenyap dari tatapan Neji, membiarkan Hinata tergeletak dengan nafas yang putus-putus._

_-_

_+Flashback End +_

_-_

_-  
_

' _Kalau saja ... saat itu ... aku lebih kuat ... '_, Neji meremas tangan Hinata.

" Nii-san ... sakit ... ", Neji tersentak.

" Hinata-sama ? Ah, maaf. Bagaimana keadaanmu ? ", Neji melepaskan genggamannya sebelum dia benar-benar mematahkan tangan yang semakin rapuh itu.

" Mmm ... sudah baikan ... ", Hinata menjawab dengan suara lemah tapi tersenyum manis . Neji mengangguk, " Syukurlah kalau begitu "

Sunyi yang panjang menyelimuti mereka.

-

-

-

-

" Neji-nii-san ... kamu ... ", Hinata ragu-ragu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" HEEE-NAAA-TAAH !!! ", Tenten melompat masuk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hinata. Kelopak bunga Amaryllis yang dibawanya berterbangan.

" Tenten !? Lee !? Kenapa ... Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk !? "

" Ahaha, Neji, kita itu Ninja, dan Tenten, biarkan Hinata bernafas. Lalu ... senang melihatmu tetap cantik Hinata !! ", Kata Lee dengan pose nice-guy. Tidak menyadari Death-Glare dari Neji.

" T-Tenten ... s-shesaak ... ", Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Tenten, dan memberi Neji tatapan 'Tolong '.

" Baiklah, Tenten, itu sudah lebih dari cukup " Neji menarik tangan Tenten yang sudah lengket di leher Hinata.

" H-Hiks ... aku ... aku sangat khawatir !! N-Neji tidak mau cerita ... A-aku hampir saja mati ketakutan ... " Tenten menangis dan berbalik memeluk Neji.

" ... Kenapa kamu memelukku ? "

" Hiks ... Eh ? Hah ? KYAA !! " Tenten langsung mendorong Neji dengan muka merah padam.

" Oooh !!! Ternyata benar tentang gosip kalau kalian itu paca- "

" B-Bukan !! Aku nggak sengaja !! " Tenten panik dengan wajah panas.

" Jangan bercanda ! Itu semua karena Tenten yang seenaknya memelukku ! ", " Eh ? Salahku !? "

" Fufufu, Neji, mukamu merah ? " Lee menunjuk muka Neji.

**" JYUUKEN "**

Kejar-kejaran antara Lee dan Neji, mulai.

Tenten menghela nafas, " Mereka menyedihkan ya, Hinata ? "

" ... " Hinata menatap Tenten dengan tajam, tidak mengedipkan mata sedetikpun.

" H-Hinata ? " Tenten mundur 1 langkah karena ngeri melihat tatapannya.

Kejar-kejaran antara Lee dan Neji, selesai.

Hinata tersenyum, " Sudah tersebar gosip seperti itu ya ? Sepertinya sudah banyak perubahan sejak terakhir kali aku menginjakan kaki di dunia luar ... " Hinata menatap Neji, dan tertawa kecil.

-

" Aku jadi ingin keluar lagi ... "

-

Bagi Neji, seperti ada pedang yang mencabik-cabik tubuhnya, bukan hanya hatinya. Neji menundukan mukanya, dalam hati dia menyalahkan dirinya tas keadaan Hinata.

" Kapan aku bisa keluar lagi ? " Senyuman Hinata semakin lebar.

-

-

-

-

Sunyi, tidak ada yang berani memberikan harapan pada Hinata, tidak akan ada.

" A-ah !! S-Sebentar lagi waktu latihan !! Ayo Neji ! Kita pergi !! "

" Eh, sudah mau pergi ? Tapi, Neji-nii-san ... " Senyum Hinata lenyap sudah.

Tenten menyenggol pundak Neji, " Ah, iya. Hinata-sama, aku pergi dulu "

" Neji-nii-san ! Tunggu – "

Terlambat, Neji dan yang lainnya lenyap, meninggalkannya sendiri di Mansion yang luas.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu melihat burung-burung kecil sedang bernyanyi riang dari jendela kamarnya. Lalu dia ikut bernyanyi suatu lullaby.

_-_

_-_

_My dearest brother, my very important brother._

_You are so kind to me,no mather what I am._

_You are so nice to me, no mather who I am._

_I want you, so badly._

_That I will let this hand of mine cover with sin._

_That I will let this body of mine cover with blood._

_As long it is you, I'll sacrifice everything._

_As long it is you , I'll give anything._

_At last, your beautiful body is mine, however ... _

_My body is brocken, useless, failure._

_It is okay, beside my body, I'm still have the other prettiness._

_After all, you will take the consequence of this ..._

_-_

_-_

_CIP, CIP, CIP_

_-_

_-_

_You will carry me with your perfect body, to the world of darkness. Where they use fire as the floor._

_If you dare drop me, I will make an another punishment, again and again._

Hinata terkikik setelah menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya itu, dia menumpahkan lagu itu ke dalam buku berwarna Hitam miliknya, lalu kembali terlelap di Futonnya.

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**Repiew paling dikit 3, nggak akan saia lanjutin kalo ga ada yang repiew paling nggak 3 ( soalnya kayaknya cerita ini ancur ).**


	2. The Jealous Sister

**S-Saia bener2 terharu ( plus kaget ) ngeliat repiew2 na ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Dan, lullaby itu saia bikin sendiri ( Ngawur )**

**Nah, slamat membaca !! ( Auh, grogi nih )  
**

**-  
**

* * *

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 2 : The Jealous Sister**

**-  
**

Neji menyandarkan dirinya di pohon, keringatnya menghujani bajunya. Setelah mengusap keringat disekitar wajahnya, dia melamun melihat langit.

-

" _Aku jadi ingin keluar lagi ... " _

-

Tangan Neji mengepal, dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, itu semua salahnya, selalu salahnya.

_-_

_-_

_+Flashback+_

_-_

_Kira-kira sekitar 1 minggu setelah pertarungan dengan Kabuto yang pertama._

" _JYUUKEN !! "_

_-_

_TRAAAK_

_-_

_Kabuto terpental jatuh terkena serangan Neji. Dia tersungkur sambil batuk darah._

" _Beritahu aku, bagaimana cara melepaskan kutukan itu !! Cepat jawab !! " Neji mencengkram kerah leher Kabuto._

" _K-Khu khu khu ... Apa kau bahkan tahu kutukan itu apa ? "_

" _? "_

" _Ku-Kutukan itu disebut *Ohok* Manjushage ... Kutukan itu ... *Ohok* memasukan roh ke tubuh seseorang ... Sehingga tubuh itu *Ohok* mempunyai 2 roh "_

" _Apa maksudmu !? Maksudmu ada roh orang lain dalam tubuh Hinata !? "_

" _Khu khu khu, tubuh adikmu menjadi lemah karena ... *Ohok* Roh yang lain itu ... Menghisap secara perlahan energi dan chakra adikmu ... *Ohok* Nama Roh manusia itu ... Sayuri Kiiroibara ... "_

" _Bagaimana cara mengusir roh itu !? JAWAB !! " Tangan Neji menuju leher Kabuto dan meremasnya._

" _C-Caranya ... UHK !! " Kabuto memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah banyak, kemudian tak bergerak sedikitpun._

" _H-hei !! Bangun !! " Neji mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kabuto, tapi percuma. _

_-_

_+Flasback End+_

-

-

" Sial !! Kalau saja ... Saat itu aku mengontrol kemarahanku ... Sekarang pasti Hinata-sama menjadi sehat kembali !! Ini semua karena ak – "

" Neji ? Masih disini ?? " Tenten muncul entah darimana.

" T-Tenten !? "

" Ahaha, ini, minum " Tenten mengeluarkan sebotol air, kemudian duduk disamping Neji.

" Terima kasih "

-

-

Sunyi.

-

-

" Neji ... Kamu ... Menyalahkan dirimu lagi ya ? "

" !! ... Apa maksudmu ? " Neji berhenti minum.

" Jangan pura-pura bodoh ... Kamu menyalahkan dirimu karena masalah Hinata, kan !? Kamu selalu begitu "

" Diam, kalau kenyataannya memang begitu ? Kamu mau ap – "

Tenten langsung memeluk Neji erat-erat.

" Jangan ... Kalau begini terus ... Kamu sendiri akan hancur ... Jangan jatuh ke kegelapan lagi ... Jangan !"

Air mata Tenten perlahan-lahan jatuh, semakin lama semakin deras.

" ... Terima kasih ... "

" E-Eh ? " Neji berdiri.

" Kamu sudah _lumayan _menerangi kegelapan dalam hatiku " Neji berjalan pergi.

Tenten ternganga, wajahnya merah padam.

" Oh iya, Tenten ... " Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

" A-Apa ? "

" Wajahmu yang sedang menangis itu ... Terlihat 3 kali lebih jelek dari biasanya " Neji tertawa.

" A-APA MAKSUDMU ITU !? MAKSUDMU AKU YANG BIASA JUGA JELEK !?" , " Yang bilang, kan kamu " Tenten langsung menyiram Neji dengan botol air cadangannya ( ? ).

" AHAHAHA !! NEJI HYUUGA !! BERSIAPLAH !! " Neji hanya tertawa makin keras melihat reaksi Tenten, dan ikut membalasnya dengan ... apapun. Lalu hujan turun, tapi mereka tetap bercanda seperti anak kecil, pendek kata : Dunia Milik Berdua.

**Sementara itu ... **

-

-

-

-

**-Hyuuga Mansion-**

-

Hinata memegang cermin berbentuk persegi dengan serius, tapi bukan pantulan wajahnya yang ada di cermin itu. Cermin itu menampilkan sosok Neji dan Tenten sedang bercanda. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

-

-

**PRAAAANG**

-

-

Hinata membanting kaca itu dengan marah, dia lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan ke rak kecilnya dan mengambil buku hitam bersama pena-nya dengan emosi. Dia lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana, setelah itu wajahnya baru tenang lagi.

Hinata berjalan keluar menuju taman rumahnya yang sudah terguyur hujan, dia menatap jemuran yang dikerjakan oleh Neji, semenjak Hinata sakit, Neji yang selalu menangani segalanya. Dia terkikik, kemudian bernyanyi riang dengan diiringi suara hujan yang dinginnya serasa menusuk tubuh.

_-_

_-_

_My dearest brother, my very important brother._

_If I could, I want to be your lovely soulmate._

_If I could, I want to be your beloved wife._

_Anything I have, just for you. Even though it is forbidden._

_Everything I could, just for you. Even though it is a sin._

_However, you choose her, the Poor Princess._

_Compare me, the Precious Princess. She is a trash._

_How rude of you ... Choose a trash like her ... You filthy servant of mine._

_If that your choiche, then I give you a little punishment._

_-_

_-_

_ZRAAAAAAS_

_-_

_-_

_I WILL TORN YOU APART, WITH A SOFT, SWEET HAND OF ME !!!_

_I will pray to God, so that my dream will come true, as ... fast ... as ... possib ... le ...._

Hinata tertawa dan jatuh pingsan dikalahkan oleh dinginnya hujan. Sedangkan Neji sedang berteduh bersama Tenten sambil tertawa-tawa ...

-

-

* * *

-

**Jangan lupa repiew ya ~~ Biar saia semangat bikin cerita ( ehe ) ^^**


	3. My Deceased Brother

**Chapter 2 jelek yah ? Yang repiew cuma 1 ... Tapi, tetep saia hargai kok ! XP  
**

-

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 3 : My Deceased Brother **

-

" Oh ya, Tenten, bagaimana tentang pencarian 'Sayuri Kiiroibara' ? Ada hasil ? "

" Oh, gadis itu, ini informasi yang diberikan nona Tsunade. Sedikit sih ... " Tenten menyerahkan kertas sebesar telapak tanggannya, kertas itu cukup basah karena diterpa hujan.

-

-

Nama : Sayuri Kiiroibara

Umur : 15

Tanggal lahir : 26 Desember

Desa : -

Status dalam keluarga : Anak ke-2

Status dalam desa : Wafat

-

-

" Ini fotonya "

" !! ", Neji terkejut, wajah Sayuri Kiiroibara benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna putih sekali, hampir terlihat seperti bening, matanya berwarna merah ... dan biru ?

" Ap – Mata anak ini ... "

" Gadis ini mengalami kecelakaan karena ninja, mata kanannya yang berwarna merah itu menjadi buta, lalu kakaknya mendonorkan mata kanannya yang berwarna biru tua itu, tuh ! "

_' Gadis ini benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata ... Jangan-jangan ... Tidak ... Ini pasti kebetulan ... Tapi ... '_, Neji bergerumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Gadis ini menyeramkan ya ... Arti namanya ' Balas dendam ' dan ' Kecemburuan ' ... Tapi kasihan juga ... Mati dibunuh kakak laki-lakinya sendiri ... "

" !! ... Tenten !! Tadi kamu bilang apa !? ", Neji mencengkram tangan Tenten dengan kuat, sama kuatnya saat mencengkram leher Kabuto.

" N-Neji ... Sakiiit !! Sayuri Kiiroibara meninggal karena disiksa kakaknya, lalu kakaknya itu bunuh diri ... ADUH !! "

" Ah, maaf, apa alasannya ? "

" Alasannya tidak begitu jelas, tapi ini mungkin membantu ... Ini buku harian kakaknya ... Ditulis sejak kematian orang tua mereka " Tenten memandang kesal Neji sambil menyerahkan buku berwarna coklat yang lusuh.

Isi buku, halaman pertama :

-

-

Sayuri ... Keluargaku satu-satunya.

Dia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini ... Sejak kematian orang tua kami, dia sering tersenyum ...

Tapi itu bukan senyum biasa ... Dan juga, dia menjadi sering bernyanyi lagu yang aneh.

Karena itu aku meminta bantuan Miyuki, teman masa kecilku, dan teman satu-satunya.

Temanku yang lain sudah pergi, entah karena alasan apa ... Tapi aku masih punya Miyuki dan Sayuri.

Kalau Miyuki, pasti tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padanya.

Dengan begini, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sayuri akan baik-baik saja.

-

-

Neji membalik halamannya.

-

-

Aku bertanya pada Sayuri, apa dia merasa sedih setelah kehilangan orang tua kami.

Dia hanya tertawa sambil memelukku, dia bilang dia tak butuh orang seperti itu.

Dia bilang dia hanya membutuhkanku ... 

Apa yang terjadi !? Aku memutuskan menemui Miyuki.

Saat berjalan bersama Miyuki, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, tapi siapa ?

Tiba-tiba Miyuki ambruk, dia bilang kepalanya pusing, aku harus mengantarnya pulang.

Miyuki langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasur, sepertinya dia terlelap.

Keringatnya banyak sekali, yah itu wajar untuk pusing seperti itu.

Aku yakin sekali ! Ada yang mengintip dari jendela ! Aku juga mendengar suara tawa !

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, aku akan menunggu sampai Miyuki bangun besok.

-

-

Neji membalik beberapa halamannya, tapi kosong, dia akhirnya menemukan 1 kalimat setelah membalik 5-6 halaman, tapi kertasnya lusuh sekali. Seperti terkena air ...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**MIYUKI TIDAK PERNAH BANGUN**

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Kenapa chapter ini pendek sekali ? Kenapa gak ada Hinata di chapter ini ?**

**Makanya, repiew pleaze ! :P ( saia jahat juga )  
**


	4. The Sister's Wish

**OC ? RCTI OC ? Saia masi baru ... Jangan mendadak ditanyain kyk gtu dong ... Hiks ...**

**BTW, ini udah saia panjangin ... Tapi saia bikinna cepet-cepet, jadi mungkin bnyak typo ... T^T  
**

-

* * *

-

-

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 4 : The Sister's Wish**

-

" Apa ? Tidak pernah bangun ? "

" Tentang Miyuki Shiisa kan ? Aku juga kaget saat membacanya ... Saat dilakukan pencarian tentang Miyuki Shiisa, yang ditemukan ... hanya ... tulang belulangnya saja ... "

" Tulang belulang ? Apa yang terjadi ? "

" Tidak ada yang tahu ... Dia ditemukan di sebuah rumah yang hampir hancur karena lapuk, sepertinya penyebab kematiannya adalah kelaparan. Selain itu mayatnya sudah lumayan lama. "

Neji mengangguk dan membalikan halamannya.

-

Sudah 5 hari, Miyuki tidak pernah bangun.

Dokter dan Ninja Medis bilang, kalau tidak ada masalah pada raganya.

Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa ! Teman-temanku juga begini ...

Mereka terbangun hanya beberapa kali dalam waktu yang lama.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka tidak terbangun sama sekali.

Kemudian mereka ...

Tidak akan kubiarkan ! Aku harus bertindak ! Miyuki ...

Bukan waktunya untuk ini ...

-

" Ini halaman terakhir ... Apa yang dia lakukan ? "

" Kudengar dari penduduk desa itu, dia banyak membaca buku atau menghabiskan waktunya mengurung diri di rumah dan setelah itu kudengar dia menjadi bicara lebih banyak pada adiknya. Mereka juga sering mendengar tawa kakak-beradik Kiiroibara itu. "

' _Ini yang namanya bertindak ? Pintar. ', _Neji memasukan buku harian itu ke dalam kantong ninjanya.

" Aku pinjam ini sebentar Tenten. "

" Pinjam selamanya juga boleh, kalau ini bisa meyakinkan para tetua yang menyebalkan itu ! "

" Jangan salahkan mereka, mereka benar, Hyuuga Clan membutuhkan Hinata-Sama, dia satu-satunya yang sanggup menjadi Hyuuga Heirres. Mereka pantas marah padaku. "

" Tapi ! Bukan berarti mereka berhak menyalahkanmu, kan ? Lagipula kalau saja Hinata cepat ... Ah ... ", Tenten menutup mulutnya, dia hampir saja mengatakan hal itu.

" Maaf Tenten, tapi apapun yang kamu katakan, ini tetap salahku. Dan lagi ... ", Neji menatap lurus mata Tenten.

" Semua tidak akan berakhir ... Kalau kamu menganggap lebih baik ... Hinata-Sama lenyap ... "

" Bu-Bukan ! Aku tidak pernah ingin Hinata lenyap atau apa ! Hanya saja ... Aku ingin ... ", Tenten kehilangan kata-kata, mungkin kata Neji benar apa adanya.

" Sampai ketemu besok ... ", Neji berjalan membelakangi Tenten tanpa peduli dinginnya hujan yang menusuk tubuhnya.

-

-

-

-

-

" Hinata-Sama ... Aku pulang ... ", Neji meletakkan sepatunya yang basah di rak sepatu.

" Hinata-Sama ? "

-

-

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

-

-

' _Aneh, biasanya dia menyambutku dengan meneriakkan salam dari kamarnya ... Sebaiknya aku mencarinya. '_

Neji, tanpa menghiraukan bajunya yang basah langsung berjalan ke kamar Hinata. Dia menggeser pintu geser ( Aku nggak tau apa namanya ! DX ) kamar Hinata.

" Hinata-Sa ... ma ? ", Neji terbelalak, Hinata tak ada, dan pintu geser ( ARGH !! DX ) menuju halaman terbuka setengah.

' _Kumohon ... Jangan sampai yang kupikirkan benar-benar terjadi ... Sial ... '_

-

-

SREEEK

-

-

" HINATA-SAMA ! ", Neji langsung berlari menerobos hujan menuju Hinata yang tergeletak, tak bernafas. Neji mengangkatnya dengan Bride-Style, dia merebahkan tubuh Hinata yang basah kuyup dan gemetaran di atas lantai.

' _Sial ! Jangan sampai kena Hyportemia ! Hinata-Sama sudah cukup kesakitan ... "_

Neji mengambil beberapa handuk di kamar mandi Hinata, dia mengeringkan tubuh Hinata.

' _Tidak berguna ... Tubuh yang tertutup baju akan tetap basah ... Harus ku – Gawat ... '_

Neji berpikir panjang, dia mengambil handuk kecil dan menutup matanya.

' _Aku tidak akan melihat apa-apa ... Tidak akan ! '_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

" Huff, sekarang lebih baik aku juga ganti baju dan membersihkan air-air yang berceceran ini ... ", Neji meletakkan badan Hinata yang kering di atas Futon, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan mengganti bajunya.

-

-

-

-

Setelah selesai mengerjakan semuanya, Bulan telah menampakkan wajahnya, sedangkan Neji capek bukan main. Dia berjalan masuk ke kamar Hinata untuk menge-cek keadaan.

" Ne ... Ji ... Nii-San ... ", Neji tersentak, dia bergegas duduk disamping Hinata yang lemah.

" Hinata-Sama ! Kamu tidak apa-apa ? Kenapa kamu keluar di saat hujan !? "

" A-Aah ... Saat itu sedang hujan ... Lalu karena Neji Nii-San tidak datang juga ... Aku memutuskan untuk memasukan jemurannya ... Tapi ... Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap ... Dan tubuhku rasanya berat ... ", Hinata tersenyum lemah.

" Jemuran ? ", Neji menoleh ke jendela Hinata yang menghadap halaman, memang benar, jemuran itu sudah basah sepenuhnya, bahkan ada yang jatuh ke atas tanah.

' _Salahku lagi ... ',_ Neji mengepalkan tangannya.

" Neji Nii-San, aku tidak menyalahkan Nii-San, hanya saja ... Kenapa Nii-San tidak datang ? Biasanya jam segitu sudah pulang ... Ini pertama kalinya ... "

" I-Itu ... ", Neji tidak bisa menjawab, mana mungkin dia menjawab kalau dia sedang bersenang-sengan selagi adiknya sedang sekarat dan tersiksa.

" ... Neji Nii-San ? "

" Tadi kan hujan ... Jadi aku berteduh sebentar ... "

" Tapi, Neji Nii-San kan kembalinya sebelum hujannya reda ? "

" Itu ... Eh ? Hinata-Sama ... Bagaimana kamu bisa ta – "

" Aku mau tanya sekali lagi ... "

" Apa itu ? "

" Kalau ... Kalau Neji Nii-San diberi pilihan ... Antara ... Aku dan Tenten ... Siapa yang akan Nii-San pilih ? ", Hinata merengut dadanya, dia menatap Neji dengan penuh harap.

Neji tidak bisa menjawab apa, walau dia tak menjawabnya, yang ada di benaknya sekarang ...

-

-

-

Tenten

-

-

-

Tiba-tiba Hinata menggulingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Neji, " Keluarlah ... "

" Eh ? "

" Keluar ! Biarkan aku sendiri ! ", Hinata mengangkat selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

-

-

"... Baiklah "

-

-

SREEEK

-

-

**+Hinata POV+**

-

Kenapa jadi seperti ini ? Akhir-akhir ini aku rasanya pikiranku menjadi gelap, selain itu ... Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku ... Tindakankanku ... Segalanya yang kulihat ... Semua bukan kehendakku ! Bisa-bisanya tadi aku bertanya seperti itu ...

Aku memegangi kepalaku. Pusing, aku lelah, seperti ada sesuatu yang merengut stamina ku perlahan-lahan, nafasku cepat sekali, suaraku tidak bisa keluar ... _Tolong aku ..._

-

-

-

-

" _Sebutkan permintaanmu ... "_

_-_

_-_

Aku tersentak, ada suara wanita di dalam kepalaku, seumuran denganku. Disaat yang bersamaan, kepalaku sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, begitu pula badanku. Tanganku memegang kepalaku lebih keras.

" Si ... Siapa ? "

-

" _Akulah yang akan menuntunmu menuju kebahagiaan. "_

-

" Apa ... uhk ... Maumu !? Pergi !! "

_-_

" _Mauku, maumu. Kita sama, kita tidak akan berpisah. Keinginan kita sama. Sebutkan permintaanmu. "_

-

Aku terdiam sebentar. Dia benar, dia sama denganku.

" Permintaanku ... "

-

-

-

**Tenten POV ( ? )**

-

Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk seperti ini, pekerjaan dari nona Tsunade terpajang di mejaku. Rambutku yang sudah lama tidak kubiarkan terlepas, akhrinya kulepas juga. Aku menghela nafas.

Seharusnya aku tidak usah bilang seperti itu pada Neji, aku juga bukannya ingin Hinata lenyap. Tapi ...

-

-

TOK TOK TOK

-

-

" Ah, iyaa ! Tunggu sebentar !! "

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengikat rambutku. Siapa ya ? Malam-malam begini. Aku menjadi berfirasat buruk, apalagi aku tinggal sendiri.

-

-

KREEEK

-

-

" Siap – Lho ? Ada apa ? Sudah lama kamu tidak ke sini ... Ada ap – "

-

-

" _Tidurlah ... Dengan tenang ... "_

Dia tersenyum senang, dan tertawa kecil. Kepalaku berdecit, serasa mau pecah, dan rasanya mataku lelah sekali, lalu semuanya ... Gelap.

-

-

* * *

-

**WooOooOoo !! Udah ah ! Limit ku ! Berhubung hari senin saia skulah lagi, mungkin saia lama baru nge-update chapter ke-5. **

**Tapi kalo saia liat ga ada yang repiew/dikit repiew ... Mungkin ga akan dateng chapter baru ... :p  
**


	5. My Brother Determination

**Akhirnya bisa Update !!! T^T**

**-  
**

**

* * *

Forever and Always**

**Chapter 5 : My Brother Determination**

-

Nafasnya tak beraturan, air matanya menetes bersamaan dengan keringatnya, tetesan air mata dan keringatnya bertabrakkan dengan danau di gua batu itu.

" Tolong aku ... Neji Nii-San ... Tolong ... ", Dia terisak sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tak berhenti berdecit. Tangisannya menggema.

-

-

-

" _Nii-San ... Takeru Nii-San ... Aku di sini ... Aku di sini ... "_

-

-

-

-

-

" ... Hah ? "

" Sejak kapan aku tidur ? Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku ganti baju dulu. "

Neji mengambil beberapa langkah menuju kamarnya yang tepat di sebelah Hinata.

-

-

" NEEE-JIIIII !! BOOO-KAAAAKKK !! ".

Rasanya nyawa neji berkurang 3 tahun mendengarkan teriakkan Lee di depan pintu, " Ada apa ? "

" Ikuti aku ! ", Lee tanpa basa-basi langsung melompati atap-atap rumah, " H-Hei ! "

Neji dengan enggan mengikutinya, dia sebenarnya tak mau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, tapi Lee terlihat serius, _' Hinata-Sama sepertinya tertidur ... Kalau hanya sebentar ... '_. Neji mulai mengikuti Lee dengan byakugannya.

-

-

-

-

-

" _Kamu memilihnya lagi, Nii-San tersayang ... "_

_-_

_-  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

" Begitu ... "

Neji menatap Tenten yang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya, bukan hanya itu, bunga mawar kuning dan tangkainya yang panjang membaluti Tenten.

" ... Yume no Hime. "

" Eh ? ", Neji dan Lee menoleh ke arah Guy bersamaan.

" 2 Tahun yang lalu, ada wanita bernama Sayuri Kiiroibara yang sepertinya bisa mengendalikkan mimpi, dia memutuskan targetnya akan bermimpi indah ataupun buruk ... Atau membuat targetnya ' Mimpi Hidup '. Kutukan ini tidak tergantung pada keturunan khusus. Kalau beruntung ... Atau sial, siapapun saat lahir bisa menerima bakat kutukan ini. "

" ' Mimpi Hidup ' ? "

" Ya, membuat targetnya terbangun dalam mimpi, dan melangsungkan kehidupannya dalam mimpi, walaupun sebenarnya target itu sudah mati kelaparan, dia akan tetap bermimpi. Kutukan yang mengerikan ... "

-

-

-

-

-

" _Itu anugrah ... Dewa memberikkannya padaku untuk melenyapkan wanita jahat itu ... "_

_-_

_-  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

" Kemungkinan besar, pelakunya ... "

" Hinata-Sama ... ", Neji langsung berlari ke luar apartemen Tenten, " Neji ! "

-

-

' _Hinata-Sama ... Aku percaya ... Bukan kamu pelakunya ... '_

Langkah Neji menjadi berat saat tiba di depan pintu geser ( ... ) kamar Hinata, dia menarik nafas panjang. Kuku jarinya menghujam telapak tangannya.

-

-

SREEEK

-

-

" !! "

Badan Neji terasa berat, badannya merosot sampai akhirnya dia terduduk di lantai.

" Hina ... Ta ... ", Mulut Neji bergetar, dugaannya yang sejak dulu dipendam ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

-

-

-

Hinata lenyap, hanya ada kelopak bunga mawar kuning berterbangan, pintu menuju halaman terbuka lebar.

Neji meremas mukanya, perasaannya campur aduk, sedih, panik, khawatir, sesal, _takut _... Neji mengumpat keras dan memukul tatami dengan kepalan tangannya. Noda darah tertinggal di atas tatami itu.

" Sayuri Kiiroibara ... Kamu mau apa sebenarnya !? Kamu mau apa !? "

-

-

-

-

" _... Cahayaku, dan Nii-San. "_

-

-

-

-

-

" Neji ... Lebih baik kita bicarakan hal ini dengan Tsunade-Sama ... ", Guy menepuk pundak Neji pelan. Neji mengangguk pelan, kepalan tangannya tetap keras.

" Katanya, dia mendapatkan informasi lagi. "

-

-

-

-

" Ya, aku mendengar kalau ada desas-desus tentang teriakkan dan tangisan wanita di gua batu Mokuren di utara Konoha, mungkin itu Hinata, kemungkinan besar. Pergilah. "

Tsunade dengan tenang menceritakkan hal itu, dia duduk membelakangi Neji, Lee, dan Guy.

" Kalian harus hati-hati, elemen air Hinata membantu elemen yang dimiliki oleh elemen Sayuri Kiiroibara. "

Neji, Lee, dan Guy mengangguk, " Kami permisi dulu. "

-

-

BLAAAM

-

-

" Tsunade-Sama sekarang baik ya, dia mengijinkan kita pergi walau kita hanya bertiga dan itu tidak memenuhi syarat tim inti. "

" Cukup, ayo selamatkan Hinata hari ini ! ", " OSH ! ", Lee dan Guy mulai lagi.

" ... Ayo. ", Neji berjalan pergi diikuti Sensei dan rekan timnya.

' _Aneh ... Tidak mungkin Tsunade-Sama membiarkan kami pergi bertiga saja ... Sudah, aku harus konsentrasi pada Hinata-Sama dulu. '_

-

-

-

Tsunade tetap duduk membelakangi pintu, tak bergerak, nafasnya lambat, matanya tertutup.

-

-

-

SRAAAK

-

-

-

Tangkai bunga mawar kuning mulai menjalar dari tumit Tsunade yang terhalangi oleh meja kerja sehingga Neji dan yang lain tidak melihatnya.

-

-

-

-

" Persiapan oke ! "

" Tunggu kami Hinata ! "

" ... Hinata-Sama ... "

Mereka bertiga langsung melompat menuju Utara.

' _Aku pasti menolongmu ! '_

-

-

-

-

" _Senangnya ... Akhirnya Takeru Nii-San datang ... "_

Sayuri Kiiroibara, matanya tertutup, sedang membelai rambut Hinata yang tertidur di pahanya yang di tutupi kimono putih bercorak bunga mawar. Tubuh Sayuri Kiiroibara terlihat samar-samar, sedangkan tubuh Hinata terbalut tangkai bunga mawar kuning, duri bunga itu menusuk tubuh Hinata, tapi tak ada darah ataupun luka.

" _Hinata-Chan ... Kamu baik sekali, aku menyukaimu. Karena itu, berikan seluruh energi dan cakramu ... Agar aku bisa memeluk Nii-San tersayang ... "_

Sayuri memeluk kepala Hinata dengan lembut, tapi Hinata kelihatan kesakitan. Sayuri mulai menengadah.

-

-

My dearest brother.

You always gave me everything.

Good ending ? Perhaps.

In the end, you took everything.

Bad ending ? Maybe.

I have a doll, sunny place her name.

But, my doll is hopeless, her existence may faded away.

She is broken, I don't want that. No way.

I want a life, healthy doll. I will throw her later.

-

-

SRAAAK

-

-

That is why, I always searching you, my dearest brother. Yes, you.

It's okay, you are not exactly pathetic even though you kill me.

-

-

Tangkai bunga mawar Sayuri mulai terangkat, lalu seluruh gua itu ditutupi oleh kabut yang tebal dan dingin. Lalu Hinata kembali terdengar menangis.

-

-

-

-

-

_**The lost person in sweet dreams, shall resolve to a yellow rose, in order to please the Dream Princess.**_


	6. The Sister's Grudge

**Ehm, maaph saia lama bgt update na... Soalna bnyak ul !! **

**BTW, iya deh, Sayuri, Miyuki, n Takeru tuh OC  
**

-

* * *

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 6 : The Sister's Grudge.**

-

" Tunggu ! " Neji menghentikan langkahnya. " Kenapa ? "

" Walaupun Tsunade-sama sudah mengizinkan kita pergi, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita pergi ke tempat tinggal Sayuri Kiiroibara dulu. "

" Aku setuju dengan Guy-sensei, lebih baik seperti itu. "

" Tapi di mana desa tempat tinggal mereka ? "

" Ng, sebenarnya mereka bukan tinggal di desa mana pun, mereka dan orang-orang yang tidak punya harapan berkumpul di satu tempat lalu hidup bersama. Kalau tidak salah mereka tinggal di sekitar sini... Ya ! Sebelah sini ! "

Guy memimpin Neji dan Lee, mereka melewati pepohonan dengan cepat.

-

-

-

-

" Tempat ini biasa saja... ", " Neji, kamu cari sesuatu yang berguna rumah Sayuri. Lee, kamu cari di rumah Miyuki. Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang berguna di sekitar tempat ini. "

Neji dan Lee mengangguk, dan mereka mulai mencari tempat yang diperintahkan.

Neji masuk lebih dalam ke tempat yang memiliki semak-semak dan bunga mawar yang sudah mati.

" Apa ini... rumah milik Sayuri dan Takeru Kiiroibara ? " Neji menatap rumah dengan papan nama bertuliskan ' Kiiroibara ' yang sudah hampir hancur.

-

-

KRIET

-

-

Rumah itu memang sudah hampir hancur, tapi tetap rapi. Setiap Neji melangkah, selalu ada suara berdecit. Rumah itu sederhana, hampir semua peralatannya buatan sendiri.

" Kamar apa ini... "

-

-

KRIET

-

-

" Kamar ini... Sayuri Kiiroibara ? "

Kamar itu kecil, tapi tersusun rapi, bahkan ada banyak rak buku dan lemari peralatan. Ada frame foto yang terjatuh di lantai. Neji mengambilnya, dia terbengong-bengong melihat foto itu. 2 Anak kecil berambut putih dan hitam sedang berdempetan dan tersenyum senang, mata si anak gadis sepenuhnya merah, sedangkan mata si anak cowok sepenuhnya biru tua.

" Ini Sayuri dan Takeru di masa kecil ? "

Mereka terlihat bahagia, sangat bahagia, tidak seperti saudara yang membunuh saudara. Neji menginjak sesuatu, buku berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga mawar oranye di tengahnya.

-

2 / 05

Akhir-akhir ini suhunya hangat, jadi anak-anak tetangga main keluar. Aku takut.

Tapi akhirnya aku mencoba menyapa mereka.

-

3 / 05

Nii-san mengobati lukaku, dia bilang jangan main dengan mereka lagi.

Nii-san jahat.

-

4 / 05

Hari ini badanku agak panas, jadi Nii-san menyuruhku berbaring.

Aku benci tubuh lemah seperti ini.

-

5 / 05

Panasku sudah turun, tapi kalau keluar lagi...

Aku bisa mati.

-

6 / 05

Hanya Nii-san yang menemaniku.

Aku benci Okaa-san dan Otou-san.

-

7 / 05

Okaa-san dan Otou-san marah lagi.

Kenapa mereka tidak cerai saja ? Membosankan.

-

8 / 05

Nii-san terluka karena Okaa-san dan Otou-san, aku harus merawatnya.

Tapi badanku...

-

14 / 05

Syukurlah, luka Nii-san menutup. Tapi mereka terus marah. Kejam.

Aku nggak mau mereka ada di sini. Lenyap saja.

-

15 / 05

Mereka terus marah, tapi mereka nggak mau pisah.

Kali ini aku yang dimarahi sama Otou-san, dia mengancam aku akan dibuang ke sumur dekat rumah.

Nggak, aku takut. Tapi Nii-san sedang kerja, jadi percuma kalau aku nangis.

-

16 / 05

Aku bosan menuliskan kata yang sama. Lagi-lagi marah.

Tanganku berdarah, aku nangis. Nii-san masih bekerja.

-

17 / 05

Nii-san pulang, dia di antar sama cewek dengan rambut biru.

Nii-san menjawab tak karuan kalau kutanya. 

-

24 / 05

Nii-san selalu bersama cewek itu, katanya aku boleh memanggilnya Miyu.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin memanggilnya ' Pencuri '.

-

28 / 05

Kepalaku sakit, semakin di pikir, semakin sakit.

Entah berapa lama aku merasa seperti ini.

-

4 / 06

Perih. Sakit. Mual.

Aku hanya mau tidur. Nii-san menemaniku.

-

5 / 06

Aku lihat. Nii-san sedang bersama Miyu.

Lalu aku bangun.

-

6 / 06

Aku tanya Nii-san, kemarin dia bersama Miyu atau nggak.

Dia bilang nggak. Tapi dia cerita, kalau dia lihat Miyu.

Di mimpi.

-

10 / 06

Aku nggak bosan lagi. Aku bisa lihat mimpi orang.

Aku juga bisa mengendalikannya. Aku mau tidur lagi.

Aku mau mimpi tentang Otou-san atau Okaa-san. Aku mau mereka baikan.

-

11 / 06

Kemarin aku mimpi tentang Otou-san, bersama cewek.

Kalau aku mimpi tentang itu lagi, aku akan lakukan sesuatu.

-

12 / 06

Aku lihat Okaa-san, dia bersama laki-laki lain.

AKU BENCI MEREKA !!!!

Mereka harus mati.

-

24 / 06

Mereka sudah lenyap. Aku senang.

Sekarang tinggal giliran Miyu.

-

30 / 06

Aku berhasil. Senangnya.


	7. My Brother's Fault

**Saia putuskan... Hinata ga bkal muncul untuk beberapa chapter. SAIA BINGUNG !! IDE HABIS !!**

**-

* * *

-  
**

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 7 : My Brother's Fault**

-

" ... " Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Neji menutup buku itu dan menempatkannya di rak yang kelihatannya masih bagus. Wajahnya serius.

' _Ini bukan hanya masalah kutukan... '_

Neji mengitari ruangan itu, matanya bergerak cepat. Setelah beberapa menit dia mulai melangkah ke kamar ke-2, Takeru Kiiroibara.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan ruangan itu, hanya berantakan dan lebih besar sedikit saja. Neji melihat bingkai foto yang sama, tapi kacanya sudah pecah dan bercak hitam sudah tersebar di permukaannya... Ada tali tambang tergantung pada langit-langit kamar.

Neji duduk bersila membelakangi dinding, wajahnya benar-benar serius, dia melipat tangannya.

-

-

-

-

-

Rumah ini besar walaupun hancur, Miyuki Shiisa pasti cukup kaya. " Tapi setidaknya dia harus membersihkan tanaman ini ! Ugh... " Lee terpaksa berjalan setengah melompat. Lee berjalan menuju lorong kayu yang sudah lapuk, sepanjang dinding lorong itu dipenuhi oleh foto keluarga, Miyuki Shiisa diapit oleh kedua keluarganya, tersenyum.

Di akhir lorong ternyata ada 2 ruangan besar, Lee masuk ke ruangan di sebelah kanan.

" Maaf... Aku nggak bermaksud untuk masuk kamar perempuan... Tapi ini demi Hinata-chan... "

Lee masuk sambil menundukkan badannya. Kamar Miyuki Shiisa sangat berantakan, penuh dengan tanaman menjalar yang sudah mati, bau busuknya menusuk hidung Lee. " O, oek... Eh ! Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu ! " Lee mulai mengobrak-abrik kamar itu, dia menyerah setelah 30 menit.

' _Aku harus menemukan sesuatu... Apapun ! '_

Lee mulai mengobrak-abrik lagi dengan kecepatan penuh. Gerakan Lee terhenti saat matanya menangkap tumpukan buku-buku yang ganjil. Dia mulai menyingkirkan buku-buku yang tertumpuk itu. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, kotak kaca. Di dalamnya ada buku indah yang bagaikan ditaburi serbuk emas berkilau. Kotak kaca itu terkunci.

" ...Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. "

-

PRAANG

-

Lee menendang kotak kaca itu sampai pecah berkeping-keping, kaki Lee tidak terluka sedikitpun.

" Untuk kedua kalinya, aku minta maaf. "

Halaman buku itu seperti tisu, karena itu Lee dengan hati-hati membaliknya.

-

-

01 / 05

Hangatnya ! Aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.

Banyak anak-anak tetangga yang lucu sedang bermain.

Orang tua mereka kelihatan senang juga, keluarga itu memang indah.

-

02 / 05

Aku tak percaya aku melihat ini.

Ada gadis remaja yang keluar, sedang bercanda ria dengan anak-anak.

Tapi orang tua mereka datang, mereka langsung mengambil batu kerikil, dan...

Kejam sekali... Dia terluka cukup parah.

-

03 / 05

Aku ingin tahu apa kabar gadis remaja itu, dia punya mata yang indah.

Aku mengintip sebentar ke jendela kamar gadis itu.

Dia punya kakak rupanya, paling tidak aku bisa tenang.

Sepertinya kakaknya baik...

-

04 / 05

Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama sedang bercanda di beranda rumah.

Akrab seperti biasa. Tidak seperti pasangan Keshiki dan Shiori Kiiroibara.

Aku bahagia.

-

05 / 05

Shiori Kiiroibara datang ke rumah. 

Dia menangis di pundak Otou-sama. Okaa-sama menghiburnya.

Lengannya penuh dengan luka sayatan. Kasihan. Dia menginap disini untuk sementara.

-

06 /05

Keshiki Kiiroibara datang.

Dia membentak Otou-sama dan langsung menjambak rambutku.

Dia bertanya dimana istrinya. Okaa-sama rupanya menyembunyikannya di kamarnya.

Akhirnya Keshiki pulang sambil marah-marah.

-

07 / 05

Akhirnya Shiori pulang dengan paksa bersama suaminya.

Banyak yang melihat kejadian itu.

Keluarga bermasalah, rendah sekali.

-

08 / 05

Keluarga kami tenang kembali.

Otou-sama entah kenapa jadi sering melamun.

Begitu juga Okaa-sama.

-

09 / 05

Otou-sama pergi entah kemana hari ini.

Sudah seharian, dia tiba-tiba pulang sambil mabuk.

Apa yang terjadi ?

-

10 / 05

Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama adu mulut.

Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa mereka begitu ?

-

11 / 05

Sekarang bukan hanya Otou-sama, Okaa-sama juga pergi entah kemana.

Seharian.

-

12 / 05

Aku cemas, mereka tidak juga pulang.

Padahal, sampai 1 minggu yang lalu, keluargaku tenang-tenang saja !

-

13 / 05

Aku memutuskan untuk ikut bekerja di usaha Otou-sama.

Setidaknya, agar rasa cemasku bisa berkurang.

-

14 / 05

Aku bertemu Takeru Kiiroibara, dia kelihatan lesu.

Aku langsung menawarkannya untuk bekerja. Mungkin bisa membantunya.

Dia terima.

-

15 / 05

Takeru bekerja dengan ceria. Walaupun matanya hanya 1.

Dia langsung populer di antara pekerja, terutama wanita. Dia memang keren...

Dia bilang dia ingin bekerja lembur. Hihi, wajahnya saat tidur lucu sekali.

-

16 / 05

Takeru ingin lembur hari ini juga.

Wajahnya menjadi segar. Syukurlah.

-

17 / 05

Aku mengantar Takeru pulang, kasihan adiknya.

Ini perasaanku saja... Atau Sayuri terus menatapku ?

-

18 / 05

Okaa-san dan Otou-sama pulang. Tidak bersamaan.

Mereka tidak mau melihat satu sama lain.

Tapi mereka tetap baik padaku. Terlalu baik.

-

19 / 05

Mereka bertengkar lagi.

Seseorang... Tolong hentikan ini !

-

20 / 05

Ternyata... TERNYATA !!

Orang tuaku punya hubungan ' menjijikkan ' dengan pasangan Kiiroibara !

-

21 / 05

Shiori Kiiroibara... Dia sengaja datang ke rumahku saat itu.

Agar Otou-sama mendekat padanya.

Dan yang memberitahu Keshiki Kiiroibara kalau Shiori ada disini...

-

22 / 05

Karena keluarga itu, aku menderita.

Kenapa hanya aku ? Keluarga itu juga harus menderita.

Aku bisa menggunakan Takeru. 

-

23 / 05

Aku meminta Takeru agar ikut berbelanja denganku.

Lalu aku bilang kalau dompetku ketinggalan.

Sesuai dugaan, dia yang membayar semua barang mahal itu.

-

24 / 05

Aku bilang padanya, kalau sebelum pulang lebih baik belanja makanan kecil dulu untuk Sayuri.

Aku bilang, Sayuri pasti kesal karena sendirian di rumah. 

Berhasil, tapi pandangan Sayuri padaku agak... mengerikan.

-

25 / 05

Laki-laki polos, akan kukuras uang keluarga itu.

Pasti tidak lama lagi dia akan kehabisan uang, lalu menuju dompet orang tuanya.

Setelah itu, ku campakkan dia.

-

30 / 05

Aku merasa agak bersalah.

Tapi aku tidak salah, mereka yang salah.

-

06 / 06

Aku bertemu lagi dengan Takeru.

Dia dengan lugunya berkata kalau dia memimpikanku.

Aku... Aku tidak salah kan ?

-

07 / 06

Ya... Aku harus melakukannya.

Tidak ada orang lain selain aku yang bisa melakukannya.

Takeru...

-

18 / 06

Pasangan Kiiroibara tertidur lama sekali.

Secara bersamaan, kulihat orang tuaku bercanda ria.

Aku...

-

25 / 06

Mereka meninggal ! Aku tak percaya !

Orang tuaku rukun kembali !

Syukurlah ! Aku bisa berhenti !

-

26 / 06

Aku mengganti semua uang yang Takeru berikan padaku.

Takeru menolaknya, seperti apapun aku memaksanya dia tetap menolak.

Dia laki-laki yang baik... Maafkan aku, Takeru.

-

27 / 06

Kepalaku agak sakit... Aku jadi ngantuk...

Takeru datang untuk melihatku. Dia merawatku.

Bagaimana dengan Sayuri ?

-

28 / 06

Sakit sekali... Takeru datang lagi.

Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa.

Takeru bilang Sayuri bertindak aneh. Aku khawatir. Aku akan membantunya.

-

-

-

" Ini dia ! Informasi ! " Lee langsung memasukan buku itu ke dalam ranselnya, dan berlari keluar. Tapi dia langsung menemukan tamu tak terduga. Tangkai mawar kuning menjalar langsung memenuhi pandangannya, berusaha menelan tubuhnya. Lee dengan gesit melindungi dirinya dari duri yang tiba-tiba memanjang, darah menetes dari pipinya. _' Apa- apaan !? ' _Lee mencabut kunainya.

-

-

PRAAAK

-

-

Kunai Lee hancur menjadi serpihan kecil saat berbenturan dengan tangkai menjalar itu. Mata Lee terbelalak, _' Mustahil... '. _Dan tangkai itu langsung membungkus Lee seakan tidak membiarkan Lee menarik nafas, dan tentu saja duri tangkai itu masih memanjang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari celah-celah bungkusan tangkai itu.

-

-

-

-

" _**Dia bukan orang baik... Aku menolak untuk mempercayai hal itu... "**_

-

* * *

-

**YA !! Saia taw saia ga bakat nulis pertarungan kayak gtu !! D8**

**Btw, mungkin Lee bakal mati kalo ga ada yang belain dia... X]**

**Review buat belain Lee, please ? Kebanyakan yg mati nih di cerita ini !**


End file.
